


Plane to Sleepytime Junction

by mintboy (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mintboy
Summary: Dave is faced with a (gay) predicament when a cute guy gets moved off the waiting list and onto his flight ... and ends up in the seat next to his.For my boyfriend.





	Plane to Sleepytime Junction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyMotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMotor/gifts).



Beyond the initial excitement for your first flight, it’s pretty much common knowledge that flying sucks. From the airport all the way to the actual trip itself, there’s not really any part of it that’s a good time, save from the novelty of it all – which fades fast … especially upon realizing you’ve been delayed an hour. And, that hour turns to two, which turns to three, which turns to four. Not to mention, with the luck the average flier gets, the gate will be C98, at the very, very end of the airport. Which seems like – and probably is, in all honestly – a mile away from security.

Dave adjusted himself in his chair, shoving the small of his back into a neck pillow wrapped around one of its metal arms. One of his legs dangled over the other, and his neck ached from his head tipping forward with fatigue. He was also hungry as shit, but his plane was supposed to arrive in ten minutes, and he wasn’t walking all the way back to Gate C67 for an overpriced bag of kettle chips.

Sitting up straight, he rubbed his eyes under his shades, which stung with the dryness of the air in the gate. He pulled the neck pillow off of the arm of the chair and put it in his lap, pulling out his phone to check the time. His earbuds spilled out of his pocket and onto the floor, and he reached down to grab them, pausing as he moved back up to look across the gate over to the front desk. The announcement screen was displaying a waiting list, which was progressively getting shorter as the time passed. It now only had a couple names, and at a glance, Dave could see there was a steady crowd of people flooding the United Airways Information Desk, looking for flight upgrades and transfers to directs at later times.

“Karkat Vantas to Gate C98,” the attendant exclaimed through the muffled speakers, thoroughly butchering the name, as usual. Dave yawned, partially ignoring the statement, as it wasn’t addressing him. However, he quickly tried to recall the name as he saw the passenger make his way over the desk.

Damn, he was hot, and Dave could barely see him from across the crowded gate – especially with his shades on. He tilted them down a bit to get a better look, squinting because of the bright LEDs blaring from the popcorn ceiling. Sitting up in his seat, he really only had a view of the back of the dude’s head – and, well, his ass. Both of which were nice; the former appeared incredibly soft, and the latter was somewhat self-explanatory.

Taking a sip of a thoroughly melted and kind-of-warm Frappuccino, Dave leaned back in his chair again, playing to whatever god might be listening that this Karkat guy made his way over to the row he was in … and sat directly next to him. Or on him. Either worked.

Eventually, the guy disappeared into the row of chairs at the front. Dave’s thoughts melted into more of a wishful, albeit incredibly gay thinking.

Dave pulled out his phone, which was lingering at a dangerous 46%, and plugged in his headphones, blasting out the sound of the crowds of annoyed people with Culture Club.

Another ten minutes passed, and suddenly people started standing up. Dave pulled out his headphones, catching the end of an announcement saying that they were starting boarding of Group One. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a thoroughly crumpled ticket, which settled him into 27C, economy. That knocked him into Group 4. Groaning, he slumped into his seat for a second, before shoving his belongings into his backpack and hauling ass to the long line at the front desk. He kept an eye out for the cute guy, but didn’t see him anywhere, and felt his heart sink a little.

After a grueling half hour of waiting in line, Dave shuffled onto the plane, trying to find his seat. Luckily, he packed light, so the overheads were nothing he had to worry about. Holding his backpack to his chest, he made his way over to row 27.

His heart almost stopped.

The hot guy – Karkat, if he remembered correctly – was sitting in seat 27B. He looked half asleep, which was actually really cute. Swallowing, Dave ducked into 27A, looking down at him.

“Hey, I’ve got the window,” he said, propping his elbow up against the empty seat, “do you mind?”

“No,” the guy grumbled, standing up. His shirt was wrinkled and shifted as he stood, and somehow it was really charming. Dave coughed, shuffling past him and into the window seat. Slumping into the chair with a sigh, his eyes met the closed window shade. He adjusted his shades, running a hand through his already mussed hair.

It wasn’t long before the plane took off, and Dave was thankful the delays had ended. The flight was only an hour and a half long; it appeared a lot of the people on board were getting layovers. Dave wasn’t, though – he just couldn’t find another way to get there.

About a half hour into the flight, Dave was drifting off a little, only kept awake by the steady hum in his arms from the plane running and the music blasting in his ears. Suddenly, he felt something hit his shoulder, and impulsively went to move – but stopped when he glanced over.

The guy next to him had fallen asleep, and his head had fallen against Dave’s shoulder, his messy hair tickling his neck. Dave tensed a little, not sure how to react, but took a deep breath. He moved the hand that wasn’t trapped for a second, going to shake Karkat and wake him up, but stopped. He looked really peaceful; and like he hadn’t slept in a while. Lowering his hand, Dave turned to look out the window, letting him rest. It wasn’t really a bother. Besides, the guy was cute.

Five minutes passed, which turned into ten, which turned into thirty. By the forty-five-minute mark, Dave’s shoulder was cramping, but fuck this guy was adorable, so he wasn’t moving an inch. He glanced over, the soft sound of Karkat growling in his sleep just barely audible over the steady whir of the plane around them. Damn, that was a cute noise. Dave’s face heated up a little and he looked away.

By fifty minutes, it was announced they’d be landing in about ten minutes. Karkat still didn’t stir, and Dave had started picking at his nail-polish nervously. Was it odd that he hadn’t woken him up? It wasn’t his fault the guy was cute, and it wasn’t like he’d been staring at him the _whole_ time. He was definitely overthinking it – he just couldn’t help it. What if Karkat woke up and was creeped out? Fuck, he didn’t even know the guy and he was suddenly set on making some fantastic impression on him.

Dave took a deep breath. He had to keep his cool. He couldn’t lose his shit on a plane over a cute guy leaning on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, still working at chipping the red paint off of his nails.

The plane started its descent, and the loudspeaker pinged again.

“This is your captain speaking; we’re preparing for our descent into Houston. Please fasten your seatbelts, return your seats to the upright position, and clip back your trays. All large devices should be stowed away, and you can turn your small cellular devices off of airplane mode once we’ve hit the runway. Thank you for flying United, we hope to see you again soon.”

About halfway through the spiel, Karkat stirred, jumping a little. He blinked, and Dave made sure to keep his eyes on the closed window shade, staying as still as he could.

“Fuck, did I fall asleep on you?” Karkat asked groggily, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Uh, yeah,” Dave rubbed his neck, “it’s cool.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” the cute guy’s eyes widened, “how long was I out?”

“Like an hour,” Dave shrugged. There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence, and he broke it with a cough, “… it’s cool, like I said. It was cute.”

Karkat raised his eyebrows. Fuck. Shit. After a second, he just looked away. Dave looked down. And, that ended whatever that could’ve been.

The plane landed, and after the awkward half hour it took to taxi and get into the terminal, Karkat shuffled out, pulling his suitcase from the overhead and walking sleepily down the aisle. Dave threw on his backpack, following a few people behind him.

The airport was pretty crowded, and the heat hit Dave fast. He was used to it, though, to the point where it was kind of welcoming. He glanced around, not sure why he still wanted to see where Karkat had gone. He spotted him sitting a few gates away, looking at his phone. After a moment of standing there aimlessly, Dave made his way towards the baggage claim, pushing through the throng of people with suitcases towards the door leading out of security.

Just as he put his hand on the door, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He rolled it, turning to see Karkat standing behind him. He stepped off to the side, people pushing past the two of them to get out of the airport.

Karkat was clearly out of breath. He took his hand off of his suitcase and shoved his hand into his back pocket, pulling out his phone.

“I … wanted to ask for your number.”

“No shit,” Dave blurted, immediately regretting saying something so stupid.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes,” Karkat held out his phone, and Dave paused, still kind of shocked, which prompted a: “what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Blinking, Dave grabbed it and typed in his name and number, trying to make it less obvious that his hands were shaking. He handed the phone back.

“Thanks,” Karkat smiled at him, and Dave was pretty sure he’d just had a heart attack getting off the plane and he was now in heaven. He turned, reaching once again for the door out of security, but paused and turned back to Karkat, who was shoving his phone into one of the pockets in his suitcase. When Karkat looked up, he lowered his shades and winked.

“Call me,” Dave said with a grin.

He did.


End file.
